The present invention relates to an oxygen-absorbing composition for combining with a resin to impart an oxygen-absorbing quality thereto so that it can be used as plastic packaging material for the purpose of absorbing oxygen within a container that includes such packaging material.
By way of background, various resins, especially polyethylene and the polyester poly-ethylene-terephthalate, are used as containers for various foodstuffs and materials that may be deleteriously affected by oxygen. It is desirable to have an oxygen-absorber as a component of the packaging material so that any oxygen within the container can be absorbed thereby. Furthermore, it is desirable that the oxygen-absorber should be one which acts reasonably rapidly in the packaging material so that it will absorb the oxygen before the oxygen can materially affect the quality of the goods, such as food, within the container. It is with such an oxygen-absorbing composition for use as a component of a resin packaging material that the present invention is concerned.